


Rubdown

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Returning to the ship after 1.20 "Oasis," Reed and Mayweather spend some time in decon together. Postep. (07/01/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Not in canon with any of my other fanfic and stands alone.  
  
Beta: A big old thanks to Kim for the PWP idea as well as for doing a great job as my Beta. Personally I think she was just itching for me to write more R/M fanfic.  


* * *

"Are you sure only Travis and I picked up this...spore?" Reed asked.

Phlox looked at both officers through the window separating Sickbay from the decontamination room. "I am quite certain. You both scanned positive. Everyone else was clean."

"What about Malcolm's back?" Mayweather asked, a concerned look on his face. Reed had been shot by some type of phase pistol during the fight down on the planet.

"He should be just fine. I will examine it more closely after you're both through decon but I am nearly certain his back will only be a bit sore."

Reed nodded. Mayweather was just being a concerned friend. His back hurt but it didn't feel extremely painful. He wasn't going to mention anything. Leave it to Mayweather to ask about him.

"I've loaded the appropriate decon gel into compartment A. Be sure to be thorough. This spore can cause a rather nasty rash." And without another comment Phlox closed the blind for the window.

Mayweather sighed as he pulled out both containers of gel from the compartment. "I hate going through this thing."

"Really? I find it rather relaxing, almost like a spa." Reed took his container from Mayweather and turned towards the decon room, opening the door.

Travis took a moment to watch Malcolm step into the other room with just his blue boxers on. It wasn't exactly the decon that was going to get to him. It was going to be rather nice company. Not wanting to seem too slow to follow, he stepped in after him.

Malcolm grabbed the nearby bench and set it in the middle of the small slightly rounded room. Putting his container down, he reached over for the lights. They turned off as the deep blue decon lamps flickered on. "So, lucky you Travis. Finally get yourself on an away team and you end up having to go through decon." He gave the other man a grin as he opened his container and scooped out some of the gel before starting on his arms.

Travis chuckled softly as he did the same, spreading the gel down from his shoulder and along his arm. "Well I guess I should just be glad I got off the ship for a little while." He gave Malcolm a grin of his own. "And grateful I didn't get myself shot."

Malcolm grumbled slightly as he worked his way down his chest. "I must have a bulls-eye attatched onto the back of my uniform that I'm not aware of. You'd think with all my experience as tactical and security officer I'd be the least prone to getting beat up every other away mission."

Travis smirked, attempting not to watch too intently as Malcolm ran his hands along his smooth, flat stomach. The gel on the other man's skin just barely shimmered in the blue light. He replied, "I'll keep an eye on Captain Archer next time and try to see exactly how he manages to get you hurt all the time."

The comment got him another grin from Malcolm. "And what makes you think you'll get to go on the next away mission?" he teased. Lifting one leg up onto the bench, he scooped out some more gel before rubbing down his leg.

'Think about something, anything else but Malcolm...Flowers, watching old movies, piloting the shuttlepod, Commander Tucker...Damn it, just don't stare at Malcolm stretched out on the bench rubbing gel on himself,' Travis thought, his eyes riveted on the other man for a moment before quickly making himself look away. This was not the time to become attracted to him. No way in hell did he want to explain that to his friend and superior officer.

Attempting to calm himself, Travis lifted his own leg up and rubbed it down with gel. He kept his eyes on himself, hoping Malcolm wouldn't think much of it. Then he remembered the tease and realized he hadn't answered yet. Quickly he thought of a response. "So you're mister experience over there now? Ready to go down on every mission?"

Malcolm chuckled softly, finishing up his other leg. "And who's been sitting on the Bridge for the past few weeks?"

"Well put in a good word for me and convince Archer to bring me along more often." Travis managed to look over and give Malcolm a grin. He definitely wouldn't mind spending more time with the other man.

Grinning back, he replied, "Maybe I'll do that." Malcolm scooped up some more of his gel as Travis switched to his other leg. "Sit down and let me get your back."

Travis gave him a side glance but knew there was no way around it. He sighed and straddled the bench, propping his leg up in front of him to finish rubbing it down. Malcolm straddled the bench behind him and spread the gel along the back of his shoulders. His touch was warm and gentle as he worked his way down. Keeping his mouth shut tight, Travis struggled not to react to the soft massage Malcolm was giving him. He closed his eyes for a moment as the other man worked his way down to the small of his back. If only those hands would keep going...

Malcolm stopped as he reached the hem of Travis' boxers. As he finished, he quickly turned around on the bench before asking, "I gel your back, you gel mine?"

Travis attempted to give a light chuckle while still trying to collect himself. Try as he had, his body had still eagerly reacted to Malcolm's touch. Scooping out another handful of gel, he turned around. The deep red mark centered perfectly in the middle of Malcolm's back stopped him for a moment. "Won't this hurt?"

"Actually a nice massage might do my back some good. Not that I'm demanding anything." He flashed a quick smile back at him.

Grinning a little, Travis gently spread the gel over the back of his shoulders. Malcolm sucked in a breath and he stopped. "Hurt?"

"No, gel is just a little cold."

Travis chuckled softly. "Sorry."

He warmed up the rest in his hands before slowly and gently spreading the gel down his back. He was quite careful around the exact point where the shot had hit in the middle of Malcolm's back, lightly brushing his fingers over the center, when he just barely caught the sound of a muffled groan. Travis froze for a split second simply shocked to hear any reaction from the quiet man in front of him. Was that a groan of pain...or not? His pause was short enough that it didn't draw Malcolm's attention and Travis decided to test out if he had really heard something. He brushed his fingers gently around the center of the wound again, pretending to smooth out the gel.

Malcolm shivered slightly as he took a deep breath. The spot was extremely sensitive to any touch at the moment and he was just barely able to keep himself silent.

Travis was stunned. So what he had managed to hear was a groan of pleasure from Malcolm? His heart started to pound. What should he do? Forget about it? 'Hell no Travis, this is your chance. At least give the man a good massage and see what happens...'

Taking a deep breath of his own, Travis moved in a little closer as his strokes turned into caresses. He spread the gel down the rest of Malcolm's back, then ran his hands smoothly up. He gently massaged the back of his neck and worked his way out along his shoulders. He could hear Malcolm breathing more deeply as he leaned towards Travis' hands. Slowly Travis worked his way down Malcolm's back. As he began to massage around the edge of the spot of skin where the shot hit, Travis' heart leapt when he heard Malcolm moan softly. The sound was delicious. Quickly Travis ran his thumb directly over the center of the red skin as the rest of his fingers continued to massage around it. He was rewarded with a deeper moan from Malcolm but he was still attempting to stifle it. Travis grew more bold as he ran both his thumbs up and down that spot of skin.

Malcolm grabbed hold of both sides of the bench in front of him as an unmistakable whimper escaped his lips. Travis' heart was pounding but he wasn't about to stop now, not with that kind of encouragement. He rubbed rather roughly with his thumbs while moving a few inches closer until the inside of his thighs just barely touched Malcolm's legs.

Malcolm lost his self control and moaned deeply at the fantastic touch, leaning back..."Travis..."

He let Malcolm lean back against his chest, leaving one hand in place to continue his stroking while the other dared to caress around to Malcolm's flat stomach. He was sure Malcolm could feel his heart pounding and was nearly certain he could feel Malcolm's beating just as fast. "Malcolm..." Travis wasn't exactly sure what to say. Was it appropriate now to admit he found the other man extremely attractive? Or was that rather obvious at this point? He ran his hand up along Malcolm's chest. "I...um..."

The awkward moment was quickly ended as Malcolm turned his head and kissed him. The kiss held some passion but Malcolm made sure it wasn't too demanding, in case somehow he had misread Travis. He had little to fear since, as soon as Travis recovered from his surprise, the kiss was returned with more than enough enthusiasm. Both men lost themselves in the kiss, fighting to impress and seduce the other. When they finally broke away, they both stared into the other's dilated eyes. Taking deep breaths, neither dared to move for a moment. Then Malcolm finally spoke. "There aren't any cameras in here, are there?"

"No..." Travis wondered for a moment if Malcolm was worried they had already been caught on tape. Travis was taken by surprise when Malcolm turned around to face him quickly and pushed him back down against the cool bench. Before Travis could say anything, Malcolm's lips were pressed against his again as he straddled Travis' hips. Cupping the back of Malcolm's head, Travis moaned into the passionate kiss. There was nothing left to doubt about either's intentions as their erections suddenly rubbed together through their boxers. Travis' hips instantly rocked up against Malcolm's as his tongue sought entry to explore his mouth.

Malcolm opened his mouth and flicked his tongue out against Travis' in invitation. He rocked his own hips against Travis, then groaned deeply as the other man used both hands to grab him by the rear and grind his hips up against his. He broke off the kiss prematurely to pant for breath. They locked eyes for a moment once again.

They both struggled for some kind of control for a moment. The pure excitement of touching one another, along with the fairly public space they were in, left them both extremely aroused. Malcolm broke the stare and moved rather hastily to pull off Travis' boxers, when both their gelled skin caught him off balance. With a rather surprised yelp, Malcolm slipped off Travis onto the floor with a smack.

Chucking, Travis slid off and moved down beside him on the floor. "I suppose greased up and trying to balance on a bench is not the best idea."

Malcolm grumbled and shoved the bench over some to give them more room, then gently pulled Travis down on top of him. "Don't you dare think that was our cue to stop..."

"Oh I have no intentions of stopping now." The younger man grinned slyly as he ran his hands down Malcolm's slick body to his boxers, calming his rapidly beating heart before slipping them off. His eyes were caught by Malcolm's erection as it was freed from it's tight restraints. He took a deep breath and then reached up for the gel. "The Doctor did say to be thorough..."

Malcolm tossed his head back as Travis wrapped his slick hand around his erection, his hips lifting off the floor slightly. He moaned deeply, "Oh Travis..."

His strokes were slow but his fingers seemed to rub against just the right places. He got another deep moan from Malcolm when he rubbed his thumb against the head and cupped his sacks with his other greased hand.

Reaching down to stop Travis for a moment, Malcolm slipped the other man's boxers off, thoroughly enjoying the sight of his erection straining to be touched. He leaned up for some gel and then gave Travis a nod to keep going before wrapping his own hand around Travis' erection.

The younger man moaned with a whimper. Oh god, how he wanted Malcolm. His hips rocked with the stroking as they lay side by side. He returned to stroking Malcolm. Travis captured him in a passionate kiss again as their hands flew into a frenzied pace. He nipped at Malcolm's lower lip as he felt himself near the edge. It wasn't going to take much to push them both over. With a soft growl, Travis nudged Malcolm onto his back. Breaking the kiss he moved both their hands away from each other as he pressed his longer body against Malcolm's. Completely slick from head to toe, he rocked himself against him. Both men were panting hard and Malcolm reached down to dig his fingers into Travis' rear, urging him on as he rubbed back up against him.

Travis lost himself. His hips soon matched the frenzied pace where their hands had been moments before, steadying himself by pinning Malcolm down by his shoulders. Sliding against one another, they both slammed into their climaxes at the same moment as their erections slid directly over the other. Malcolm cried out, tossing his head back while Travis moaned Malcolm's name, shuddering with his release. They both slumped into a heap as they fought to catch their breaths.

The intercom beeped. Both men froze for a moment. Had it beeped while they were...busy? As it beeped again, Malcolm was the first to come around. He slipped out from under Travis and over to the panel. "Um, yes Doctor?"

"Your time is up. You are both free to leave now. The spores should be gone. Please stop by so I can examine your back, Mr. Reed."

Malcolm glanced over at Travis as he turned around to face him. "I will Doctor." He closed the comm channel and cleared his throat. "I...suppose we should get dressed."

"We'll have to do a little cleaning up first," Travis replied as he stood and ran a hand over his now sticky stomach.

Malcolm looked slightly embarrassed and pulled on his boxers before turning off the decon lights and sneaking out to the adjoining dressing room to get towels. He tossed one to Travis as he followed him into the dressing room. Without saying anything, he started to dress.

Travis was a little confused and hurt, and attempting not to show it. Malcolm didn't want to talk about what just happened? Was he regretting it already? Or had he thought this was just some one time thing? Pulling his own boxers on, Travis followed suit and began dressing.

They were both silent until Malcolm finished dressing and turned to face Travis. He saw the hurt look in the other man's eyes. Malcolm paused for a moment, then flashed his little half-smile reassuringly, looking slightly amused. "Just because I don't say anything...doesn't mean you should take it the wrong way Travis..." He walked over to the darker man, putting a hand on his chest. "Don't you dare think this is our cue to stop." He grinned softly.

Travis' smile in return was radiant. "I'm glad." He ran a hand along Malcolm's cheek. "Better see Phlox about your back...just don't let him touch it." He smirked.

Malcolm chuckled softly. "I won't." He leaned up to kiss the other man, then pulled himself away and towards the door. "Meet you in the mess hall in twenty minutes?"

Travis nodded. "It's a date."


End file.
